


Fill The Void

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [11]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Angst, Dildos, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time Bottoming, Foreplay, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lube, Object Insertion, Possessive Venom, Post-Movie, Romantic Friendship, Sex Toys, Spoilers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Grieving comes in many forms or so they say. Eddie just knows he doesn’t want to feelemptyanymore.





	Fill The Void

**Author's Note:**

> I'M JUMPING ON THE BANGWAGON. I JUST SAW THE MOVIE YESTERDAY. I LOVE IT SO MUCH. DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT TOO?

 

*

Fire.

Fire can hurt a Symbiote. Kill them.

He crawls out of the harbor, limping towards the darkness and hunching down on a curb. Tears flow freely down Eddie's gaunt, pale cheeks. His heart feels like it is growing into a knot.

Venom.

We. _We_ are _gone_. Me is what is left, Eddie supposes, wiping the snot off his upper lip. He lies low for several days, registering all of the insane and traumatic shit that has occurred. Venom is _gone_. He feels a part of himself mourning, gulping more beer than usual, prone to staring off into the distance glass-eyed and ramming his knuckles heatedly against the wall.

_Eddie._

He feels empty. So empty and lost, making up the gurgly, growling voice in Eddie's subconscious to fill the abyssal-void. While visiting Anne, Eddie discovers one of her smaller dildos, tucking it away into his gym bag without her knowing.

Anything.

Anything to feel like he's whole. _Full_. Eddie buys some lube and carefully opens himself in the shower, breathing deeply, meditatively. He lies face-first on the bed, knees supporting him, wiggling down his pajama pants, easing the black, bulbous-tipped toy into himself until his rim aches and burns with the stretch, groaning and fucking himself one-handed in unsteady, hesitant pace.

It feels good. So good.

_"Eddie."_

Something slick and pulsing grips Eddie's cock, pumping lazily. Eddie's own hands clench up. He doesn't believe it, " _Believe in me,_ " Venom croons into Eddie's head, slurping and panting like Eddie pants and fucks himself harder on the dildo, closer to that edge. That liquidy, black-gleaming appendage fondles him, morphing, gripping onto Eddie's balls tightening for his orgasm. Eddie allows Venom to overtake him, removing the dildo and fucking him benevolently. " _Believe in us._ "

"Okay," Eddie mumbles, comforted by the rumbling voice.

_Okay._

*

 


End file.
